


Did Milton Know about This?

by promethia_tenk



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angelic True Forms, Crack, Dialogue, M/M, i'm so ashamed, it's crack either way, nsfw-ish maybe?, or just terribly juvenile, take your pick, the crackiest crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promethia_tenk/pseuds/promethia_tenk
Summary: Inspired by the following conversation with ileolai:ileolai: also i finally have the energy / mental wherewithal to draw again. who wants to see some angel bumsme: yesileolai: fabulous i will add even more bumsme: Ok, now I'm imagining crack porn fic that's like all those ones about the true forms of angels that are all burning wheels and hundreds of eyes, but instead it's like Aziraphale's true form has 27 bums.Fic follow-up from ileolai:Crowley: I guess that explains why you're such a slut?Aziraphale: I never thought of it that way, but I suppose it does rather-------------------I know this basically just belongs on Tumblr, but I never use it, so here you go.  Anybody who wants to do anything further with this idea, please be my guest.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Did Milton Know about This?

**Crowley:** You show me yours, I'll show you mine?

**Aziraphale:** Pardon?

**Crowley:** How long have we known each other, and I still don't know what you look like outside of a flesh casing. So what is it, hmmmm? Eight wings? Thousands of eyes? Giant thumbs of righteous angelic smiting?

**Aziraphale:** Well . . .

**Crowley:** I've got kinda this flaming ball of snakes situation going on. It's hell on any upholstery. Perhaps we should do this outside.

**Aziraphale:** If you really want . . .

**Crowley:** Shoot, you'd better warn me ahead of time: exactly how big are you?

**Aziraphale:** No, it's not that . . .

**Crowley:** [looking speculatively over his glasses] You alright, angel? You don't seem terribly keen.

**Aziraphale:** No, no, I would love to show you my ethereal form. I'm . . . moved that you want to do this with me, darling. It's just . . .

**Crowley:** Shit. Too fast? I just figured with things lately . . . No, it's fine. It's all fine. We can take as long as you want.

**Aziraphale:** That's not exactly it either. I just . . . I don't want this to change the way you think of me.

**Crowley:** [instantly melting] Angel, angel, no, not possible. You know I love you just as you are. All of you. Nothing is going to change that, I promise. Please?

**Aziraphale:** I'm not sure you should promise things when you don't know all the details, dear. [pause, relenting] Oh, very well! I'm just being silly. Of course I want you to know all of me. I love you, and I trust you.

[There is an enormous flash of light, revealing Aziraphale's True Form. It is magnificent, reader. It also has, and there is no other way to put this, 27 butts.]

**Aziraphale:** Crowley, dear?

**Crowley:**: . . .

**Aziraphale:** Look, you _did_ promise!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following conversation with ileolai:
> 
> ileolai: also i finally have the energy / mental wherewithal to draw again. who wants to see some angel bums  
me: yes  
ileolai: fabulous i will add even more bums  
me: Ok, now I'm imagining crack porn fic that's like all those ones about the true forms of angels that are all burning wheels and hundreds of eyes, but instead it's like Aziraphale's true form has 27 bums.
> 
> Fic follow-up from ileolai: 
> 
> Crowley: I guess that explains why you're such a slut?  
Aziraphale: I never thought of it that way, but I suppose it does rather
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> I know this basically just belongs on Tumblr, but I never use it, so here you go. Anybody who wants to do anything further with this idea, please be my guest.


End file.
